The Dark Side Of Me
by The Lonely Blitz
Summary: This is a story about revenge. What he did shall never be forgiven. This is my pledge! Oneshot


**The Dark side of me.**

**A/N- hey guys, The Lonely Blitz here. I am writing this oneshot for a reason. All Wounds Leave scars will be updated but right now I have a major writers block. This shows a darker side of Humphrey, this gives a different view of the fun loving omega. I will try and draw Humphrey to this description.**

_**Warning- this is a dark story.**_

Humphrey P.O.V

I remembered when it happened. I got locked away for a long time for a crime I did not commit. I have lost to much to back down now.

I have been released. I have wound scars around my skull which can scare the most bravest of all wolves.

It had been 3 years since I lost her to some lone wolf and I have been hunting him down ever since. I know his identity. My eyes are no longer the blue abyss which everyone loves but now they are faded into the nothingness of my past, my black eyes are covered in fog if you were to look into them intently.

My old grey fur is diminished. It has faded into black and his a crimson red color through the top layer, making me look more sinister. To top that off I have a black and reddish fringe that covers the right eye.

It was pitch black, thunder storms and rain just tease me. I have grown more big and muscular. You can see all the muscles popping out but everyone one of them has scars. I have been training for this very moment.

3 long hard years and I do a self reflection. I am not an omega, I am no longer living for myself but living for the one I love.

I know he has her. He was always jealous because I got my mate of my dreams while he lives a dubbed and fake life. My brother will pay for what he has done. This is my pledge.

I stand on the very stone where she was buried. The memory is still very faint in my mind even though I want to forget it. I still remember the screams of agonizing pain. Death is just an enemy and one day it will be my turn to rest in eternal slumber.

I got a whiff of his scent. He is behind me and just standing there, like a statue he shows no emotions or regret. This make me angry.

"Why did you do it?" I ask in the most darkest voice I have ever spoken.

He froze up. His hairs stand to their ends. He is trying to say something but the regret proves to be to much. I gave him time. I do respect him but he is no longer my family, my friend, my brother.

"I didn't do it" he plainly responds.

"Lier!" I scream in a sinister voice

It echoes through the entire forest. I don't care. I want to get to the bottom of this. I want this to end tonight

"Humphrey" he began

"No! None of that crap! You killed her! The only one I loved and you take her away from me! Why?" I ask in a slow but powerful voice

" I am sorry" says the Lier

At this point I can not control my anger. I want to hurt him. Damn! I want to kill him nice and slow. I don't play like that

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you on the spot?" I asked

"Because I am your brother" he simply replies

"People like you make me want to torment myself" I simply said

You could basically feel the tension in the air, you didn't even have to breathe to feel what was going on

I pushed him onto the ground, and clawed his face apart. He was screaming. It will leave a scar on his left eye.

I put a claw to his throat. He was scared. This is a different side of me. The dark side of me.

"I will give you one more chance! Leave and never return!" I yelled at him

He pretended to walk away. As soon as I let my guard down, he pounced on me. Bad mistake

As soon as I felt his touch, I flipped him over and punched him in the middle of his chest. He was now winded. I grabbed his mane and throw him towards the old territory marker. He was now groaning in pain

I kicked him in the face. He fell unconscious. I threw him into a den and walked away.

"Even after what you have done, I would of still have forgiven you. Hutch"

**A/N I think this is the most detailed chapter I have ever written. Could you please review. No flamers would be nice.**


End file.
